You still love me?
by April-Cullen
Summary: Alice finds Edward praying...for Bella! Upon hearing how he still loves her, she rushes to Forks and tells Bella. Rated T just in case. Different POV's


I was dancing through the house setting up Christmas decorations. Four more days! I love Christmas it's my favorite holiday. I can get presents for people. And it is always a cheery mood. Well...most of the time. After Edward told us he didn't love Bella again, he went to South America. He said, "Even though I don't love her, I don't want Victoria coming back to kill her." His words. Now, I was suspicious, still am. I know my brother and he isn't acting like himself-and he also sucks at tracking. But, I just decide it was nothing.

I can't find Bella's future anymore. I was thinking about it one day and Edward just glared at me-who knows why?-so I immediatly shut up. It's also very strange because Edward _never _plays his piano anymore. Doesn't even touch it. I would think he still loves her but, I don't want to interfer unless I have solid proof. What if he still didn't love her and I broke my promise with Edward. If I went to Bella's and said Edward still loves her, and if he doesn't. That could be disatrous.

So skipping around in the Alaskan home. Hanging wreaths, little mini Christmas trees and placing some misletoes and stockings in places. I decide that it was enough, and that Rose and Esme can help me later. Everybody went out to hunt except Edward and I. Edward must be thirsty, he's locked himself up in his room for two straight weeks.

Deciding to go check on him, I quietly knock on the door. Nothing. I try again, this time a little louder. Still nothing. Slowly opening the door, I find Edward by the window. He's on his knees with his hands folded together in front of him. _He hasn't prayed in a while. _I thought.

"Please god...make sure she's okay...my.....Bella." Her name rolls off his tounge roughly like he's almost about to cry.

"I wish I could take it back....what I said. I would go back but.....she probably hates me now. I messed up....very, very badly. I still love her.....just know that." He paused putting his to the cool glass pane of the window. _Alice! That's proof, he said he still loved her! Yay! I have to go tell Bella. I know she doesn't hate him, I just know it-even without my powers. _As I ran off Edward must've finally caught on the my thoughts because I heard a quick, "Amen." And footsteps behind me. I was totally in the lead.

I took the Porsche and drove down to the little place I love. Forks, washington. Home of a lot of trees and also home to Bella Swan. The sister(Not technically but she acts like one to me) I almost lostand the girl my brother loves still.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, I arrive. I have....about fifteen minutes before Edward catchs up. I climb up the window and hear the shower running and the water pounding the tub. I paitently sit on the bed and wait. After about five minutes the door opens and out comes a towel-wrapped Bella.

"Hi Bella!" I wave, even though all I want to do is hug my (almost) sister.

She stood for a moment giving me the time to take her in. Her skin is extremely pale and she has bags under her eyes. Her used to be deep happy brown eyes are replaced with empty, sorrow filled ones. Flat. Her collarbone sticks out more, along with her arms and fingers. She lost weight, but not in a good way.

Finally the shock went away.

"Oh, hey Alice." She greeted as if I saw her a day ago, not a few months ago! Shouldn't she be running to me and hugging me, crying tears of joy! Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but something better than a "Oh, hey Alice!". I mean...yeah....maybe she's not happy to see me. Oh no!

"So, Bella. I have to tell you something-quickly- because I only have a few minutes. 'kay? good." She stopped folding her laundry, got up and walked to sit on the bed. Nodding to continue, I continued.

"Well, Edward still loves you. I saw him praying the other day and he said "Make sure she's okay, my Bella.". His words, and he said it with a tone of love...and sadness. But that's cause he left..." I rattled on while she just sat there unmoving, staring at my face.

"Bella?" I asked concerned.

"Sorry, it's just....wow! My hallecunations are getting....what's the word.....more realistic." Bella looked at my face in awe. "You seem so real..." Great...she thought I was a hallucanation. Is this what we succumbed her to? From us leaving she's had hallecunations. I wouldn't be surprised if she dreamt of Edward.

"Bella, I'm real. I'm actually here. Believe me, please." I looked honestly into her eyes.

"Could you tell him something, then. Though I still think I'm dreaming." She murmured the last bit partly to herself. "You said he still loved me, right? Well, if he loved me why did he leave me? Huh?" I heard sounds with my vampire that were different than Bella's sobs. I smelled Edward near the open window. Wait, open window? It was almost nine at night. Shouldn't it be closed. Nevermind.

"Why did he leave me Alice? Why!?! It sucked without you guys. So, if Edward loves me like your telling me-I personly think thats a lie though-why didn't he come back!!!" She collapsed on her bed and sobbed. Edward cautiusly walked to the bed to where his love was lying. Her head was down so Edward was able to wrap his arms around her.

I left the room and decide to give them time together, alone. So slipping out the window and into cool night breeze I got into my Porsch with a satisifed smile. I guess I did pretty dang well.


End file.
